Tetsu Narimasu
Tetsu is a Fullbringer member of Xcution, and will generally do what he can to help them, though he also runs a bait and tackle shop, as well as being an avid fisherman. Appearance Tetsu stands at around six feet tall, with blue eyes, blond hair, and light stubble on his chin. He wears a black bandana wrapped around the top of his head, as well as dark leather gloves. He wears a light brown trench coat, with a black T-shirt underneath. He wears dark black baggy pants with steel toed boots, and his mother's blue and white scarf tucked into the waist of his pants. Personality Tetsu is one of those people that it takes awhile to really understand. At first he just seems like that quiet, kind of shy type that stays in the background unless prompted out of hiding by one thing or another. Most people would probably overlook him because he doesn't seem to have all that much to say or all that much really going on, but when one gets to know him you learn that he's a bit more difficult to understand then that. He is fairly patient, and tends to value patience in others, though this partially stems from his fishing lessons with his father. Under the surface, you find out that Tetsu actually does have quite a lot going on up in his head, he just doesn't choose to share it unless you either directly ask, coax it out, or irritate him enough to finally get him to blow up - the last is actually a lot more difficult then one would expect of most men. When you finally get him talking, you find out he's also a bit argumentative, actually enjoying the back and forth without getting upset because someone refuses to agree with him. You also find out that he's actually pretty funny if you can get him to open up enough to prove it. He's also the jealous type without being overbearingly irritating, and he's not to difficult to embarrass if you know the buttons to push, though learning those are rather difficult since - as stated above - he's a rather closed off person until he's decided you are one of those he calls friends. He can also be curious, though he is able to temper that when he knows whatever is going on is something he very much so doesn't want to know about. After that you get down to his protective side, though that doesn't come out to much since he seems to surround himself with people that are capable of looking after themselves. Though when those same people seem unable to deal or handle a problem, he jumps in and stands beside them just a fiercely as some of his louder and more ostentatious friends, though he manages to keep himself more level headed then the rest, which isn't much of a surprise since he seems level headed all the way around it. All in all Tetsu is one of those guys you know you can trust with a secret, but also at your back if someone wont stop heckling you. He's there when you need him, but he doesn't mind sitting in the background if he knows you need to deal with shit yourself. Likes Fishing, Peace and quiet, arguing. Dislikes Violence, fighting, responsibility. History The son of a simple fisherman, Tetsu didn't really expect much of anything out of life. He just went to school, came home, and helped his dad around the shop. However, this simple, meager existence got a bit more complicated when Tetsu discovered his best friend was someone no one else could see or hear. Originally dismissed as an imaginary friend, it wasn't until a monster tried to kill them both that Tetsu realized there was more to the world than just his small town existence. Tetsu managed to hide, though the creature ate his friend. After that, Tetsu rarely left his father's side, Finding solace and protection in the man's presence. However, this too was taken from him. Tetsu and his father had only just finished carving a custom handle for a fishing rod, and while driving to get more supplies, Tetsu's father was killed in a crash. Tetsu then took over the shop, and when his mother died a few years later, he took over the home as well. Since then Tetsu has struggled through his life, trying to keep the shop running as well as handling the odd things he saw. However, he was found by Xcution, a group of other people like himself, who have recently begun putting things into perspective for him. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Strike of the Patient Tetsu's Fullbring lies in a small wooden handle he carved himself, meant for a fishing pole. When activated, it takes the form of a large Tsukubo. Hidden Strike Desperate Rain Cast and Reel Manipulations Adept Manipulations Normal Manipulations Basic Manipulation Utility Manipulations Statistics Trivia Tetsu has a slight prejudice agaisnt anything not human, seeing Shinigami as lazy, Arrancar as Hollows who can disguise themselves, and has no clue what bounts are yet, but is likely to find a reason to be prejudiced against them as well. Tetsu has a tendency to stare off into space when thinking, and the only way to snap him out is to nudge him in some way. Quotes "I'm not a hero, I'm just a fisherman." Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution